Episode 2: Out of Time - Summary
While Max must convince a skeptical Chloe that she can time travel, she begins to experience sporadic loss of her power. Kate Marsh deals with the public humiliation from the student body of Blackwell after a viral video of her intoxicated at a Vortex Club party is leaked onto the internet. ---- After a shower and getting dressed, Max leaves the dorm and gets text messages. She runs into Warren, who waited on the dorm grounds, and they have a conversation regarding David Madsen. Does Max answer his questions or drop it? Warren asks her out to go see a Planet of the Apes movie. After deciding whether to accept or decline, Max takes the bus downtown to the diner where Chloe's mother, Joyce, works. There is a fisherman outside with pamphlets on a table. After entering the diner, Max sees Trevor and Justin sitting at a table near the door. Max sits at a table further down. Joyce sees Max and converses with her regarding Chloe, David and the events of the previous night. The conversation will depend on previous choices and involvement Max decides what to order and Joyce walks away, returning shortly with food. Chloe enters the diner and gets razzed by Joyce, then sits with Max. She is still a bit skeptical regarding Max's powers, so Max uses them to convince her. Chloe wants Max to tell her the contents of her pockets. After this is complete, Max tells Chloe the events of the following 30 seconds. 90% convinced, Chloe wants Max to go with her to her hideout for a final test. Max's nose starts bleeding, and then she gets a phone call from Kate Marsh. Should she answer it and risk irritating Chloe? Chloe and Max end up at the junkyard where Chloe and Rachel used to hang out together. Chloe has the gun that she took from David and wants to shoot targets with Max's help. Max must find 5 bottles in the junkyard, then rewind to keep Chloe from missing the targets. Suddenly Max's nose starts bleeding again and she collapses while having another vision of the lighthouse and the tornado. After Max shakes it off, Chloe wants to show her how to shoot the gun and puts it in Max's hands. Frank shows up and demands money from Chloe and wants to know what Max is hiding. Chloe notices Frank was wearing a bracelet from Rachel. Frank pulls a knife on Chloe and Max points the gun at him. It's up to her to shoot or not shoot. Chloe and Max take a break and lie down in the train tracks next to the junkyard. Max has another vision and Chloe discovers she is stuck in the tracks. They hear the train coming and it's up to Max to save Chloe. Afterwards, Max decides she better get back to school and Chloe gives her a ride. Once inside, Max finds herself with a bit of extra time to look around. She runs into David who wants to talk about Chloe and what happened the night before. After the conversation, Chloe gets a text from Warren who is in the Science Lab. Max makes her way there and helps him with a chemical experiment. Max leaves and makes her way to the Art room where she runs into Mr. Jefferson having a dispute with Kate Marsh who is dismissed and shortly after leaves the school building crying. After a brief conversation with Mr. Jefferson, he gets a phone call and asks Max to go sit down in class. Max looks around and makes her way to her desk, confronting Victoria and Nathan who are intentionally sitting on her desk. Class starts and Mr. Jefferson talks about black and white photography. Suddenly Zachary bursts into the room and is freaked out over something happening at the girls dorm. Despite Mr. Jefferson's demand for the students to stay put, the classroom empties and Mr. Jefferson is alone. The students, including Max, head for the dorm. As she nears the dorm, she sees Kate at the top of the dorm, just as she steps off the room and falls to the concrete below. Max is unable to rewind past the time point where Kate is prepared to jump, but Max then discovers that she is able to 'freeze' time while still being able to move. She makes her way up to the roof of the building, but suddenly her powers fail and it is up to her to try to save Kate on her own. Whether Max succeeds in saving Kate, those involved (Jefferson, Nathan, David, and Max) are brought into the principal's office and are spoken to. Max has to decide who takes the blame. |-|Blame Nathan=Max blames Nathan by saying Nathan was at the Vortex Club party with Kate and repeating the things Kate said to Max about Nathan offering to take Kate to the ER but he did not. This leads to an argument between Max and Nathan where Max starts to blurt out about Nathan having a gun in the bathroom. If Max had reported Nathan earlier to Principal Wells of having the gun in the bathroom, Nathan will be suspended. If not, Max could still get Nathan suspended if Max is in good standing at Blackwell. If Max had been reported by David earlier for dealing drugs to Chloe, Max would get suspended instead. |-|Blame Mr. Jefferson=Max blames Mark for seeing him saying something to Kate that left her running away in tears before Mr. Jefferson's photography class. This leads to Principal Wells deciding to suspend Mark Jefferson's Everyday Heroes photo contest due to the potential negative publicity from Kate's suicide attempt. Mark Jefferson will try to shift blame on Nathan or David in his defense depending on whether Max tried to tell on Nathan or David to Mark Jefferson outside his class earlier. |-|Blame David=Max blames David for seeing him bullying and harassing Kate outside the dormitory in the previous day. David will try to defend himself and attack Max's accusation as being unreliable and also having dealt drugs if Max had earlier taken blame for Chloe. If Max had taken a photo of David harassing Kate, David will be placed on temporary leave. If not, no action will be taken if Max is in good standing at Blackwell. If Max had been reported by David earlier for dealing drugs to Chloe, Max would get suspended instead. The episode ends with Max and Warren discussing the events of the day while suddenly a solar eclipse occurs. Category:Life Is Strange Category:Article stubs Category:Episode Two: Out of Time Category:Episode Summaries